Dragonball X: Apprentices of Legends
by Huffdaddy29
Summary: Goku and Vegeta made Craig and Mike their Apprentices! Now the Boys will know the secrets of the Legendary Z-fighter ways! Also Mike will transform into something never thought could be Done! Read and find out!


Dragonball X: Apprentices of Legends

Welcome back fellow readers! Last time in DBX, Mike and Craig just earned respect from his fellow classmates, and made some new friends! Now let's get back to their story where it's the next day from where we last left off…

Mike and Craig just hovered down to the school grounds and started talking to Brandon and Tiny, asking Mike how powerful is his Ounashinkanda.

"It's really more powerful than a Kamehameha wave. Since it was made way before the Kamehameha wave, it can destroy one on impact and go right through any object easily." said Mike.

"Whoa! Can you teach me sometime how to use it?" asked Brendan.

"I don't know… it really hard to perfect it, but we'll see."

Then after Mike said that the bell rang which meant to come to the main building for a special announcement.

"Hey, it's the bell! I wonder what it could be?" asked Craig.

"I dunno, let's fine out." said Tiny, and walked to the main building.

Everyone to Trainees to Masters, teachers to trainers, everyone that went to the Sayians Academy on a daily basis was there. Then after of few conversations of confusion; the two headmasters, Goku and Vegeta came to the arena and Goku but his hand up for silence.

"Thanks everyone for coming! As you know, our apprentices last year graduated and became Z-Fighters, so this year we are now choosing new apprentices. Vegeta, would you like to say a few words?"

Vegeta, who was crossing his arms and looking around for troublemakers, unfolded his arms and took the crowd's attention.

"Thank you Kakarot. Every few years we choose two students from any rank or age, and we become their teachers, their trainer, and their masters. They learn the greatest fighting moves, powerful energy blasts and maybe a signature move. We will only choose two of you, no more or no less. Now Kakarot, who will you choose?

Goku looked around the crowd of students, with a happy look on his face as always.

"Well… I'm going to choose… Mike Tokonaki!"

Mike face was frozen in shock. Him, an apprentice of Goku?! This was the happiest day of his life! He flew into the air and let a shout of enjoyment and headed to the stage.

Everyone gave out applause of congrats, except one particular boy.

"You got to be kidding me! Him? Goku's apprentice? How can a low-skilled kid like him convince you to train him?!" shouted Roy

"Now, now Roy like we said we choose any students from any age and rank, including the amateur nine-year olds who can't turn super sayian"

"Yeah but only exceptional warriors like me should be accepted into being train by you or Vegeta!"

"Silence Roy! One more word out of you and it's detention for you!" said Vegeta, and that kept Roy Silence.

"Now," Vegeta continued. "The student I will choose… Craig Zaichou!"

Craig eyes popped out of his skull. He flew in the air and did a shout of joy and flew to the stage. Roy was enraged, but he just let it in and stormed off the room. The whole crowd cheered for the two boys, including Tiny and Brandon.

"Alright everyone go to your Classes! These boys start their first day of training!" said Goku. The crowd broke up with faint screams of "Congrats!" and "Way to go guys!" coming from the ends of the room.

"Follow me boys!" said Goku, and the two headmasters walked over to the rear entrance. The boys followed them going out to the training area. There was Goku and Vegeta, waiting for them. Goku was then pointing at the forest miles away from the training areas. "There is a secret training base somewhere in that forest, which is a hundred miles away. So before we get there we're going to have some fun. You two are going to race to the base. Vegeta and I will be waiting there. I'll shoot a ki blast in the sky and when it explodes that means 'go'. See you there!"

Goku then put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and disappeared.

"Whoa!" said Craig. "Where did they go?"

Mike rolled his eyes and said "He did instant transmission, duh!"

Craig snorted and said "Yeah, I knew that…"

Right after he said that a ki blast went up high above forest. The boys got in their flying positions when they did the ki blast exploded and they rocketed in the air. Both of their auras were above normal size, making them go faster. They were both neck and neck, both looking and smirking at each other. Then Mike noticed something in the corner of his eye, and then looked forward and saw a huge ki blast coming at them!

Both of them dodge the blast, but several more were coming at them. Mike was dodging them easily, but slowing him down. He saw Craig was shooting the blast going at the same speed making him in the lead. Mike had to think of way to stay with Craig. So he used his full strength and started deflecting the blasts. He was starting to catch up with Craig. Then one was coming at him and hit at the right time and deflected it back to wherever it came from. After that there was silence for awhile and then two energy blasts, one blue one purple, coming at them. Craig pulled back his arm and said "Ki-de-ah-me-sho!" and a navy blue energy blast collide with the purple one. Mike then pulled his arms back and said "Ou-na-shin-kan-da!" and a maroon energy blast collide with the blue one. Both of them were struggling to destroy the blast and couldn't hold on for very long. Craig came charging towards the blast but he got hit by it was pushed backward from the blast. Mike couldn't hold on. He could tell what kind of blast it was but he was surprised it was holding this long… so he let go and sped around the blast. The blue energy blast disappeared so Mike went full speed and made it to the center of the forest where Goku and Vegeta. He landed where they were and a few second later Craig was right next to Mike.

"You liar! You said this was for fun, not training!" shouted Craig.

Goku smiled and said "We wanted you to think that. It would test your vulnerability and quick thinking."

Craig pouted and said "Well you could have told me anyways so I can go full power Kideahmesho…"

"Looks like you got a lot of training to do Craig." Said Vegeta.

Mike walked up to Goku and said "Hey Goku, was that a Kamehameha wave you use against me?"

"Yes" Goku replied.

"Impossible. My Ounashinkanda would destroy it on impact. It couldn't be a normal Kamehameha wave…"

"You're right. It wasn't a normal one. You see when you came into impact with my blast it almost destroyed it until I went full power and use a super Kamehameha wave. If you could turn your Ounashinkanda into a super one, you could take my Super Sayian Kamehameha wave!"

_Whoa_ thought Mike. _Looks like I need to train more…_

"Alright boys, let's get inside our training quarters!" said Goku and walked into the building. The boys follow Goku and when they enter the building it was nothing but a one door at the end of the room.

"This is it? Just a door is the great training base? Bogus!" said Mike.

"I bet that's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber huh?!" said Craig.

"Nope, but it's something like it. Just Follow Vegeta…" said Goku and Vegeta walked over to the door. He then opened it and posture to Craig and Mike to come in, and so they did. When they did it was all white. The floor, the sky and the door was all white.

"It is a Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" shouted Craig.

"Vegeta grunted and said "Not quite Craig. This place suits the trainer's needs. If you need to improve strength, then it turns into a training area to help you get stronger. If you need to become faster or work on ki, it will turn into an area to help you."

"Sweet!" shouted Mike. "So if we need to work on to turn to Super Sayian, it will give us something to turn into super sayian right?"

"Correct. But turning super sayian is not everything. If you become the strongest in normal form, you'll be a stronger super sayian."

"Okay then!" said Goku. "Mike, we're going to start training. You and I are going to spar, but I'm going tom only use my right arm and left leg…"

"Are you serious? I can totally beat you with all my limbs!" said Mike in confidence.

"Then show me what you got then?"

"It will be my pleasure…" said Mike and sprinted toward Goku and when he got ten yards away from him, he disappeared. Goku was surprised at first, but then he noticed Mike was up above him charging at him with his fist clenched and coming at him. Mike released his fist but at the last second Goku blocked it off his right arm. Mike then spun around and did a backhand punch, and Goku blocked it again and Mike continued to spin and kicked Goku in the side of the chest and got him! Mike thought he had Goku, so he was about to elbow him in the chest but Goku side-step away and kicked him in the back with his left leg. Mike was about to go down to the ground but he did a handstand and attempt to do a double kick Goku when he spun around him. When Mike knew that he moved flipped sideways and kicked him in the head and send him flying straight forward but Goku stopped himself but as he did Mike did an energy blast to Goku but he did Kamehameha wave to destroy it. But Mike quickly reacted by charging over to Goku and did a straight forward punch but Goku waved his right arm to knock Mike off-guard and did a roundhouse kick with his left leg and knocked Mike back but Mike quickly recover by charging up his aura and dashing over to Goku and started to rapidly to punch and kick at Goku, and it was very hard to keep up with Mike even when you're Goku! Even if he slipped up once if could mean the loss of the battle. Mike was about to do a right jab but faked it and kneed him in the stomach. This stunned Goku by the blow and Mike had his chance to go all out, so he did, he attacked Goku multiple time in the torso and face and did a double uppercut and knock him high in the sky and said "Ou-na-shin-kan-da!" and released the Ounashinkanda to Goku and hit him right at him!

There was a flash of light and Goku dropped to the ground on one knee huffing and puffing. He was looking irritated for the first time in his life. He then rose up and said "Looks like I have to power up some more to match up with you huh? KAIOKEN!!!" and when he finished his sentence his aura and body turned bright red and dashed to Mike at above average and kicked him high in the air and Goku beat him to where he would stop and kneed him the back and was knock forward in the air and Goku dashed the elbowed him down to the ground he disappeared and did the classic move he did to Nappa and raised his hand Mike landed on his hand and tossed him aside. Mike was down for the count and got up a few seconds later.

"Was-was that Kaioken? The transformation you were taught by King Kai?" asked Mike.

Goku smiled and said "Well, well you been paying attention in history class now have you?

"Yeah kind of…"

"Well it took me a long time in gravity training to achieve that form…"

After that Craig was eager to train with Vegeta and he grunted and told Craig to wait for him at the center of the room. Craig waited for five minutes and yelled "Hey, when are we going to train!"

"10x gravity!" shouted Vegeta and Craig were trying so hard to stand his ground. Vegeta then came at Craig and did multiple punches and kicks and Craig was trying real hard to guard the attacks. So after a few attacks Vegeta did a power blow and stunned Craig. He recovered quickly and tried to punch but Vegeta easily dodged the hit. Craig was trying so hard to hit Vegeta, but he was not fast enough. After five minutes of trying to hit him, he was getting faster and Vegeta was trying harder not to get hit by Craig.

"How come I can't move my body in normal speed?" asked Mike to Goku.

"Vegeta told the room to increase the gravity in the room. That's how Vegeta first turned into a super sayian…"

"Oh I get it! Higher gravity makes us faster in normal gravity and increases our power level!"

"Correct Mike."

As Mike and Goku were talking Craig was actually making Vegeta try to spar and hit with a right jab and did a Kideahmesho as a finisher. Vegeta stepped up and said "Not bad, I wasn't expecting that move to finish me. Next time I'll step up my game but for now you two practice training with the gravity on 20x!" he said and when he did Mike and Craig could feel their bodies twice as heavy. But they didn't care. Craig was dashing in the air punching and kicking in the air. Mike was just standing their raising his ki, trying to figure out how Goku turned into Kaioken form.

_There has to be someway I can become stronger… _thought Mike he then held out his hands as if he was going to make a ball of energy. Next he whispered "Ounashinkan…da!" and his maroon energy ball right in front of him. He then released it, exploding it around him. "Darn it!" he screamed.

"What are you trying to do Mike?" asked Craig who stopped training to see what Mike was doing. Mike smiled and said "You'll see Craig…" and then he did another Ounashinkanda into his hands and it exploded again. Craig just shrugged and continued training. For hours Mike kept doing the same thing as Craig was getting tired of hitting the air. "Are we done yet?" asked Craig.

Vegeta looked at him and said "Keep training for awhile you'll see what you gain."

Craig grunted and kept training. "Aren't you going to tell Mike to train Kakarot?" Vegeta asked Goku. Goku shook his head and said "No. I want to see what he's trying to do…"

Pretty soon Craig couldn't stand training and shouted "When am I going to learn something good!" and after that his aura turned gold and his black hair that was long as his neck stood up and his body turned red. He then looked at his body, couldn't believing what his body turn into. "What… what just happened?"

Vegeta gave him a half smile and said "This is the form you take when you're power level is almost high enough to turn super sayian. I turned into this form when I was training to become a super sayian."

"I turned into that form too when I fought Lord Slug." said Goku.

As Craig was just getting use to his new form of getting a step closer to super sayian, Mike was giving out amazing energy. All three of them was looking at him and it seems he was controlling his Ounashinkanda and it was getting bigger as Mike charged up his ki and then he launched it inside of him and was crouching down and seems like he was in pain.

"Mike!" shouted Craig and was about to go to Mike when Goku put his hand to stop.

"No wait! I want to see what he is doing…" said Goku.

So Mike continued. He then got up and squatted down controlling the power inside him. His aura was starting to grow and turning maroon, and so was his body and his brown hair was having a shade of maroon also. He then stood up and gave roar and a shockwave came off of Mike and knock back Craig, Goku and Vegeta. They got them self up and saw Mike punching and kicking the air faster than before. He started to do the speed test and he was dashing so fast you couldn't get a good look at him. He was dashing everywhere and then he stopped at the ground facing away from the other and said "OU-NA-SHIN-KAN-DA!" and then his maroon energy blast was as big as Goku 20x Kaioken Kamehameha. He launched it in the air and just kept on releasing energy and then let it go and crouched down on one knee and was back in normal form. He was huffing and puffing and then got up full of breath. He looked at the Goku and said "Well, what to you think?"

"What-what was that?" asked Goku.

"I was getting use to the gravity and I absorbed my Ounashinkanda in my body to activate the transformation which I called 'Dragonken'!

"Amazing Mike! Now we're both closer to turning into a super sayian!" said Craig.

"Yeah I know! I can't wait to beat Roy butt so bad!" shouted Mike.

"Now, now you two get back to training! We got a lot of work to make you Z-fighters! Now Vegeta! Make the Gravity 30x!"

Ands so on they train in the 'Hyperbolic Training Chamber' Goku calls it and day after day they trained in gruesome gravity, sparring with their idols and doing some other things that thought were not possible! they're training was going great and it was 6 months later and it was after school when Mike and Craig was talking to Brandon and Tiny when a crowd was made when Roy was fighting a boy who was making fun of him.

"Come on kid!" said Roy. "You're Mouth ain't so big now huh? Come on! Give me what you got!"

"Hey! Quit picking on him!" shouted Mike behind Roy. Roy turned around and said "Well, well, well, looks like the weaklings stick together don't they? So Mike, you want to fight me? You really to think you can stand up to my level?"

"I don't think I am," said Mike with a smirk. "I know I am!"

Roy laughed. And replied "Just because you are being trained by Goku you think you can take on me?"

"That's what I'm saying…"

"Ha! Give me a break!"

Mike walked over to the boy Roy was picking on, grabbed his hand to pick him up and asked "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

The boy shook his head. He saw a bump on his arm. He took a good look at him and it seems he was a year younger than him and sensed his power level was as low as a trainee. He walked him out of the crowd and the boy said "You're Mike right? Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure," said Mike "What is it?"

"You're going to fight him right? Well could you teach him a lesson so he won't fight us trainees?"

Mike laughed and said "Sure I can do that. Stay and watch the fight. You might see some pretty good stuff go on!"

The boy nodded and stuck around. Mike then walked to Roy and said "You fight me now Roy. One on one."

"Fine," said Roy. Everyone to the arena!"

Once Roy said that everyone flew to the arena behind the school and Mike and Roy was at the arena fifty feet away from each other. Craig and the others watch in excitement who would go first to attack.

Roy then raised his hand and said "All of you count to three and when you say three, we fight. Got it?"

Every one nodded and they shouted "1…2…"

Mike power up in his white aura and same thing happen with Roy.

"…3!!!!"

Sorry that all for now! Wait to the next story and see what happens! Until next time DBX fans!


End file.
